The present invention relates to an automotive container holding apparatus which holds stably a container such as a drink container.
As to an automotive container holding apparatus which holds stably a drink container or a so-called cup holder, there exists an automotive container holding apparatus in which partitioning walls are provided in a recess-shaped article storing compartment in such a manner as to erect, so that a drink container is held by the partitioning walls and erect wall portions of the article storing compartment (refer, for example, to Japanese Document JP-A-2004-217145). In this automotive container holding apparatus, when it is necessary to hold a drink container in the article storing compartment, part of the storing space of the article storing compartment is constructed to be used to hold the drink container, whereas when it becomes unnecessary to do so, the storing space of the article storing compartment can be increased or restored by collapsing the partitioning walls.
With the aforesaid automotive container holding apparatus, the height of the erect wall portions is not sufficient to hold a tall drink container, and hence the drink container projects upwards largely from the erect wall portions, resulting in a possibility that the drink container cannot be held in a stable fashion. Then, to cope with this, in the event that the height of the erect wall portions is increased, the ingress and egress of an article into and from the article storing compartment becomes difficult when attempting to use the whole of the same compartment for storage of the article.